Uncle Al pays a visit
by ChaoticAlphonse
Summary: Al hasn't visited Ed and Win in Resembool in almost a year. He took his nephew 4th birthday as an opportunity to see them again. This story is mostly centered around Alphonse and his relationship with everyone.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday Afternoon and Winry was running like a madwoman, it was going to be her older son's birthday and she couldn't handle it. She couldn't believe that almost 4 years ago she gave birth to the loudest, but sweetest child in the world. At least from her point of view.

She was running from one end of the living room to the other, preparing all the arrangements, making sure that everything is in order, so that in 5 days she wouldn't have to stress even more about it...

Ed just watched from a far, he didn't want to interrupt her while she is in the zone. NEVER MESS WITH WINRY WHEN SHE IS IN THE ZONE. After a few minutes he just chuckled, and very quickly she turned around and with the angriest face replied: "**WHAT?**"

"Nothing, nothing, you just look kinda crazy." He said while still chuckling...

Winry gave a very soft smile, started very slowly walking towards Ed and said: "Crazy? Well would a 'crazy' wife do **THIS?**" She said while pulling a wrench from her back and giving an evil smile to Ed.

Ed gasped "**WHERE THE HELL DO YOU KEEP GETTING THOSE THIN-**"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because of a very powerful hit to the head with a cold metal object.

Winry went straight back to work while humming happily.

-Meanwhile in Xing-

Al had just finished packing his things. He made sure that he had everything about 7 times, he couldn't forget anything. ANYTHING! Especialy the little guy's present (Not talking about Edward).

Mei was sitting in his bed, pouting and with really sad puppy eyes. Xiao May was doing the exact same thing.

Al noticed the little sad xingese girl and sat next to her, pulling her head to his chest and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry you can't come, but I'll take lots of pictures, and bring you a souvenier."

"A souvenier? You are going to resembool, there is basically nothing that you can buy..." She said as she made herself leave the hug and looked him in the face.

"I'll get something from Ed's house. A souvenier from their house!" He said while giving his usual adorable smile.

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" She said while looking confused. Xiao May hopped to her shoulder.

"Uhhhhh... He doesn't need to know." He said as he got up and walked towards his suitcase.

There was a little silence, then interrupted by Mei's low, sad voice.

"Have a safe trip..." She was looking down at her hands that were place in her knees.

"Oh, you are not walking me to the train station?" Al said while tilting his head.

"Oh, yeah! Of course!" She said while very rapidly getting up and walking towards the door. Xiao May was making little high-pitched noises of excitment.

-Transition from the Chan palace to the weastern of Xing train station-

"Well... This is where we part..." Mei said while looking down at her feet.

Al giggled a bit, and then placed his hand on her head and very softly moving it around. "You make it seem like we are never going to see each other again.. I'll be back in 2 weeks!"

Mei looked at him. I mean, looked UP at him. "You are correct Alphonse-sama!" Mei paused for a moment. "And one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"**M****AKE SURE TO STUDY EVERYDAY! ALSO ON THE TRAIN RIDE THERE GRAB YOURSELF ONE OF THE BOOKS AND READ READ READ!**" She shouted making everyone in the station stare at them.

"Y- Y- Yes Mam'! I mean, Yes Princess!" Al said sightly scared

Mei then wrapped her tiny arms around Al's torso and arms. She coulnd't even get the arms to touch on the other end. "I'll miss you. Come back safe and soon please."

"Of course!" And right after he said that, the train to Eastern Amestris arrived.

"Well, I've gotta go, can you let go of me?" Al said with a slight worried face

"Oh, yes, yes. I apologize Alphonse-sama." She said as she let go of him.

Al gave her a kiss on the forehead and petted Xiao May with his index finger and said: "See you two later!" And ran off to catch the train.

"**GOODBYE ALPHONSE-SAMAAAAA!**"She said while jumping and waving both arms up high.

-At the Elric-Rockbell house-

Winry had calm down a bit, and was now giving her little girl the bottle. Ed was upstairs, like always, working on his alchemy. He then looked at the corkboard in front of him and saw the picture of his parents, him and his little brother. Pinako got that picture from Homenheim's jacket when he had passed away in front of Trisha's grave. That reminded him to pay his parents a visit, and as he walked out the door he decided to stop, because he thought it would be more special if he went with his younger brother.  
In the living room there was a little sad boy by himself playing with his mother's wrench. Ed instead of going "back to work" decided to play with him. So without his son noticing he picked him up and threw him in the air, and then caught and started tickling him.

"Daddy, daddy stooooop! I'm gonna peeee!" The little boy said while laughing immensely.

Playfully Edward said "**NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHAH, YOU SHALL BE TICKLED UNTIL YOUR PANTS ARE WET!**"

The laughs from the other room were heard by Winry in the kitchen with the little girl. As she thought "Is he trying to make him pee his pants? Nothing that a wrench won't fix..." She got up and went to the living room very quietly looking for her favourite hitting tool. But it was nowhere to be seen.  
Edward noticed her presence in the room and put the little guy on the floor, and as soon as he hit the ground he went running to a bathroom.

With a really sly look on his face, from his back pocket Ed pulls The Wrench and says "Is it this that you are looking for?"

Winry's cheecks flash red in an instant as she gasps "**E****DWARD ELRIC GIVE ME MY TOOL BACK! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TOUCH MY INSTRUMENT!**"

"Nope" He said playfully.

"**GIVE ME THE WRENCH OR ELSE!**"

"Or else what? You can't do anything if you don't have your tool! **MUAHAHAHAHAH**"

"Give it back!" She said as she aproached him to grab the wrench.

"No!" He says while raising his arm above his head holding the wrench so that she can't reach.

"Oh? You're using that tactic? Laaame.." She said as backed away and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean lame? You did it to me for years! Now it's my turn!"

"You know what forget about it! Keep the wrench, I have better things to do, like be a mother, unlike some people..." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying I'm not a good mothe- I mean dad?" He said as he followed her no longer having his arm up.

Winry turned around and saw the perfect opportunity to snatch the wrench back. "No what I'm saying is that-" She stole it out of his hand, and gave her usual 'I'm going to kick your ass' look.

Ed started shaking and very quickly turned around and ran as fast as he could. Still, like always, she headshotted him.

-Alphonse in the Train-

Alphonse was in his own cubicle reading through one of his Alkhastry books, as his attention flew from the book to the view outside the window. He hasn't visited his brother, or Amestris in general in almost a year. Even though he was still crossing the desert, loads of memories of people from Amestris popped into his head. He then whispered to himself "I want to see everyone in there. I hope they all got invited to the party."

He put his book in his lap, not closing it, and winged his head back to be leaning on the seat and sighed "Knowing Ed, Mustang won't be there..."

He puts a bookmark on the page he was reading, and puts the book inside of his suitcase. "I've been studying for an hour already, let me appreciate the view.." He says has he leans on the window, and slowly starts closing his eyes. "The window is so cold." Al smiles a bit. He ends up falling asleep.

- 7 hours later -

Al has been awake for a while, and he was reading his book again. He looks out of the window and notices that he is so close to Resembol. He puts the book back in the suitcase and stares out of the window. He's on the edge of the seat. He is too exicted to go back home.  
After 15 minutes of Al getting up, and sitting back down, tapping his foot on the floor and his finger on his own legs, he arrives at the station. He grabs his bag and leaves running.  
He sees the Madam that is normally at the train station.

"Hello Miss, I'm hooome!"

"Alphonse-kun! It's been a while! Look at you! You look more like a gentleman everytime I see you!"

"Hahaa.. Thank you! I'm in a hurry to see the little guy for his birthday!" He says as he starts running.

"**You brother is not that short anymore!**" She screams.

"**I'm talking about my nephew!**" He says looking back, smiling, but still running.

Al's run back home was giving him lots of memories, from when he was a kid, to all the visits he had.  
All the farmers were waving hello, and all of the 'grannys' were complementing his handsomeness.

And then there it was. The house, where his brother, his childhood friend and now sister-in-law, and his nephew and niece. He couldn't wait, but he also didn't want to look out of breath and sweaty by the time he ran up that hill. He decided to walk, and think about what he was going to say, or what he was going to do.

He's 5 meters away from the front porch. And is just staring at the house. He reminded himself that Den was no longer there, because she was living with Granny in another house.. Slowly he started walking towards the door. He breathed in and out. Why was he nervous? He was excited 5 minutes ago. Maybe because it is the first visit he has done on his own. Normally he would come with Mei and Xiao May..  
He decides to finnaly knock on the door. And instantly hears footsteps going towards the said door.

_**~~This was my first ever Fanfic/Story hope you enjoyed it ^^ Also if there are any typos or sentences that don't make sense let me know. (English is not my first language)~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

The door is very slowly opened, and Al is greeted with a little smile. It was his nephew! Alphonse gave a little high-pitched yell, dropped his suitcase on the floor and grabbed his little nephew and hugged him tightly and was squinting his eyes and giving the biggest smile in the whole world.

"Uncle AL-CHEMIIST!" He said hugging Al back.

Al opened his eyes and frowned. "Your dad told you to tell me that joke didn't he?"

"Yup!"

"He's already making horrible dad jokes." He said still hugging the little boy and grabbing his suitcase. "Is anyone even home?" Al had entered the house, and no sign of his annoying brother or Winry in the entrance hall.

"Dad is upstairs, and mommy is making apple pie! Mom's apple pie is the best!"

"It sure is!" Al said as he places his suitcase on the floor and also his nephew.

The little boy, that in fact looked just like Ed, grabbed Al by the hand and dragged him to the kitchen. The aroma of the sweet apple pie was getting stronger, and at that moment all Alphonse wanted was a tall glass of milk and a slice of the best apple pie in the world.

He went inside of the kitchen and there she was. Winry was now taking the pie out of the oven, with her really cute pink apron, and she didn't notice him until she heard her son saying : "MOOOOOMMMYYYY! UNCLE AL WANT A PIECEEE!"

"What do you m-" She stopped her sentence as she saw Al there with his usual sweet smile.

"It's been a while." He started walking towards her with his arms extended for a hug.

"AL!" She yelled in an high-pitched tone. "It's been more the a while!" As she jumped in his arms. "I've missed you!"

"Me too, me too." He said while holding her tight, with one hand on her back and the other one on top of her head.

She backed away and gave a serious face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL BEFORE YOU CAME?"

"I- Uhh- Uhhh- Umm... I'm sorry, I forgot!" He said with a worried face.

She sighed, and then smiled. "No need to be nervous.. AND! You are just in time for some pie!"

Al jumped and put his right fist in the air. "FUCK YEAH!"

"AL! HE'S STILL HERE!" She said has she pointed at her son. "And I thought you were the clean nice brother, while I'm stuck here with that short-tempered swearing brat..." She rolled her eyes.

Al crossed his arms "Well I asked you out when we were younger, but you rejected me. It's your own fault..." He said with a smile while looking up.

"Well, soooorryy Mister Perfect!" Winry said sarcasticly.

"Ahah, I know I'm perfect no need for you to tell me." He said joking around.

There was a minute of laughter, smiles and memories.

"So pie then?" Winry said pointing at the freshly baked pie.

"Not yet, pie is best eaten with the family. I still have to see my little older brother." He said as he backed away slowly out of the kitchen.

"Alrighty, go get'em out of that damned office, and before you come back see if my little princess is still sleeping in her room. If she's not, you can bring her downstairs as well." She said as she was taking plates out of the cupboard.

Al went up the stairs, and was outside Edward's study room. He knocked on the door and heard Ed's voice inside "What is it? Daddy can't play right now, I'm working."

Al entered the room and Ed was way too concentraded on what he was doing that he didn't even notice that it was not his son, but in fact his brother. Al with a baby voice said "But daddy, mommy made apple pie, let's eat it all together!"

"I told you I can't right no-" He stopped his sentence as he was surprised to see his brother.

"Daddy come on! Lay off the books, let's eat pie!" Al continued with his baby voice.

Ed was sitting down, with his mouth open. He then closed it "You bastard... COME HERE!" He said while getting up and going for a hug.

They hugged for a while trading whispers of things like: "I missed you" , "I missed you too" , "It's been way too long"

They stopped the hug and Al placed his hand on Ed's head and with a little smile he said "Have you gotten shorter?"

Ed grabbed Al's wrist and took it out of his head "Well Ha-Ha..." He let go of his brother's arm and started walking towards the door. "Let's eat some pie."

Al smiled even more "LET'S!"

Ed started going down the stairs and Al stopped at the top of them "You go ahead, I have to check something." Ed didn't even respond, he just kept going down the stairs.  
Al entered his little niece's room that was decorated with lots of little animals, and in the crib there stood the tiny 1 and a half year-old princess. Al internaly cringed of happyness. On the outside he gave the biggest open smile, as he went towards her little bed.  
He grabbed her, holding her close to him. He kissed the top of her head. "You are just too cute!" He said while looking at her.

She smiled. Al's smile was even bigger now. "You probably don't even remember me. I'm you uncle Al. Can you say it? Al?"

"A- A- A- A- Ababababa" She said in her own cute baby way.

"Close enough." He got out of her room, while holding her close to his chest. He went down stairs, and headed to the kitchen. Everyone was there. The slices of pie were in the table, there was milk for everyone, even Ed.

Al was as happy as he could be. You could say that he was home.

He handed the little girl to Winry, and sat in his seat. The seat he always sits in whenever he is there.

"Itadakimasu!" He said as he took a big bite out of the pie. His little nephew did the same. Winry and Ed just stared at him. "Hmmmmmmmmmm! Thish ish weawyy good" He said with a mouth full of pie. He swallowed it. "It's really really good! Mei tries to bake it, but it never comes out like this one or like Ms. Hughes pie."

"Ms. Hughes pie is WAY better than mine.. I will never reach her level of baking abilities.." She said as she sat down and grabbed a fork.

Ed was still staring at Al with a smirk. He was leaning his head on his hand.

Al's eyes moved to Ed, and he saw him staring at him. "Brother? Is something wrong? That's kinda creeping me out... WAIT! Do I have something on my face?!" He said as he touched his face all over.

"No, it's not that. It's just that, I'm still not used to seeing you eat..."

"... Brother ... It's been almost 7 years..." He said with no longer a smile in his face.

Winry was giving her little girl a bit of the apple stuffing, and the little boy was munching that pie like there was no tomorrow.

"I know, I know... But why don't you stay here for a while? For like 6 months.. You visit us for about 1 to 2 weeks at a time.. To me you are becoming Him." The room's happy energy went down.

Al didn't want to talk abou that anymore. He decided to change the conversation. "Don't beat youself Winry, your pie is just as delicious as hers!"

Ed looked at Al sightly disapointed and started eating his pie.

After everyone had finished their slices. Ed eating 2 as well as his son, Winry only eating one, and most of the apple stuffing given to her daughter, and Al 3 slices, because he damn well deserved it.

"Okay, everyone out of the kitchen, I'm gonna tidy it up, and then I'm going to the market to get ingredientes for later." Winry said as she got up from her chair, and pointed at the door.

"Do you need hel-" Al suggested.

"Nope! You just came here, you must be tired, go do whatever you want, but not in the kitchen." She said as she pushed him out of the kitchen.

Ed grabbed his little boy. "It's nap time buddy."

"I don't want to." He said while frowning.

"I don't care if you don't want it, it's nap time, whether you like it or not."

"I don't wannaaaa!" As he tries to get out of Ed's arms.

Al grabbed him and whispered in his ear, so that Ed couldn't hear him. "If you go to sleep and drink your milk, you will be tall like me, and not short like daddy. And you don't want that right?"

"No, no." He whispered back.

"Don't tell daddy I ever said this, okay? It's a secret between us."

"Okay Uncle." He said as he puts his finger on his lips making the 'shhh' sound.

Al placed him on the floor, and he went running to his room.

"What did you say to him?" Ed asked Al.

"Nothing, just some Nephew and Uncle secrets.." Al said while looking at the little boy running up the stairs.

"Hmph..." He said as he crossed his arms. "So... For how long are you going to stay here?"

"2 weeks... But I was thinking about staying a little bit longer to go to Central before I head back to Xing.."

"To see Mister President Douche Horse Man? Winry invited him to the party. He's coming, how exciting..." Ed said with no entusiasm whatsoever.

"Brother! You shouldn't say that! He's the Fuhrer now! Have a little respect will you?"

"Whatever, I don't work in the military anymore..." I said while rolling his eyes.  
He looked back at Al "Oh yeah! Do you want to visit mom and his grave?"

Al nodded "Yeah, sure. But why don't you call him dad for a change?"

"Shutup." He said as he was heading to the door.  
Al followed him. He then had a flashback of him look down at his brother's back, following him everywhere he went. They did that for 4 years.

They were quiet on the way to the cemetary. Al had picked up some flowers that were growing on an empty field. He didn't want to see their graves empty handed.  
When they arrived there, Alphonse placed the pretty yellow flowers on his mother grave and also a few on his dad's grave.  
Ed had his hands on his hips. Al now had his hands in his pockets. They were quiet for about 5 minutes just staring at the graves, and saying internal prayers.

Al then broke the silence. "Brother." He said with a serious tone.

"Hmm?" Edward said while still looking at his deceased mother grave.

"What do you mean I'm becoming Him?" There was a slight pause. "I call you guys every chance I can. I send you letters. I visit you sometimes. And yes I know, that I should visit you more often, but still. At least you know I'm alive! At least you know what I've been up too! You have a family now, you can't just keep relying on your brother! I'm not your father, you don't need me anymore! This isn't like before! I want to discover more to Alchemy. I want to travel more. I want to master Alchestry. So don't you dare say for a second that I'm becong HIM!" He said with now a angry look on his face.

Ed in the middle of Al's speech starting looking at him. There was a pause. The brothers were staring at each other.  
"I- I always thought you were on his side. I thought you had forgiven him for not being there." Ed said while looking at Al with a concerned look.

Al became himself again. He realised what he said. "... I- Uhhh... I thought so too..." There was a slight pause and both of them just looked at the graves again. "I'm sorry brother."

"Why are you apolagizing? I'm the one who is at fault. I shouldn't have said that." He looked at Al. He then smirked. "You know what I am missing?"

"What?" He looked down at his brother.

"We haven't sparred in over 2 years. Let's settle some things straight." He said while cracking his knuckles.

"Wait, what? Not here brother! We'll do it in your backyard!" He yelled, shaking his head.

"OUR backyard.." 


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the front of the house, Al looked at Edward, and got slightly scared. Ed had his game-face on.. Even though Edward only one once, Al was frightened.

"Umm... Brother.. Are you sure you still want to do this?" He said scratching the back of his head.

"I've never been so sure in my life!"

"So the decision of getting married and having kids mean nothing to you?" He said monotonely while poker-facing.

"Umm, maybe not in my life, but in a while!" He said, sighing after and looking around making sure Winry wasn't there.

Al talking to his buttons "This is a really bad idea, I don't want to hurt him..." Then tilting his head "I also don't want to lose.. I have to figure out an excuse now.." Then out loud he said "**GOT IT!**"

"What the fuck did you get?" He said while frowning his eyebrows.

"Uuuughhh! Ummmmm... NOTHING! Just I was thinking... About... Um... We should wait 'till the little guy is awake so that he can see us fight... Right? *nervous laugh* **IT'S A GOOD IDEA!**" He said blushing as red as a cherry.

"**YOU ARE RIGHT LITTLE BROTHER!**" He said while jumping. "While we wait let's revise some stuff I found out in the west. Maybe you can figure out something with that alkhastry of yours." He said pointing at his house with a dedicated face.

"Umm. Okay.."

After 2 and half hours of complete silence reading Edward's horrible hand-writing, and yelling at each other over little things, Ed's kids woke up. They both knew what that meant. IT'S FIGHTING TIME! Ed was pumped and Al was nervous.

Ed runs to grab his kid and hugs him tightly. "You are about to see something fantastic! The most amazing thing you've seen in your short life!"

The little boy was still sleepy, and while scratching his eye he said "What daddy?" His eyes then opened wide "I**S IT A PONY?!**"

Al gave a little nervous laugh and put his hand behind his own head. "He he he.. No, I'm sorry..."

The little boy somehow got out of his dad's hug and raced to Alphonse. "**DID YOU ALCHEMIZE SOMETHING THEN?**"

"Uhhhh, no.. Let your dad speak first.." Sighing after.

The boy was losing hope. "What is it daddy?"

Ed was on his knees, placed his hand on his son shoulder and the other way up high. He gave a very proud look. "Son do you remember when I told you that me and your uncle would fight over things?"

"Yes daddy. You always lose."

Ed's smile went away. "No need to rub that in." He then grabbed his kid. "Well, you are about to see it first-hand. We haven't sparred in about 6 years, so we have alot to discuss."  
He looked at Al and noded his head. "Al... **LET'S DO THIS!**"

They went down the stairs and Winry saw them all head outside. "What are you guys going to do?"

"MAN STUFF!" Edward yelled showing his 'guns'. Except it was only of one arm, since the other one was occupied holding a child.

"Man stuff? I get why Al and he is going (Pointing at the little boy). Why are you going? You are the biggest sissy.." Giggling right after she said it.

Al laughed as well.

"**SH- SH- SHADDUP!**"

"Daddy and Uncle Alphonse are going to fight! And I'm going to watch!"

"What?" She said while tilting her head. "Edward Elric..." She said while pulling her sleeves up and walking towards them. "HOW DARE YOU EXPOSE OUR CHILD TO SUCH AWFUL THINGS! YOU KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE!" She said as she took a wrench out of her back pocket? No one knows where she keeps getting those, they just magically appear behind her back.

Al was able to grab the wrist of the hand that was holding the wrench, and then giving her an arm lock. That was the first time his nephew had witnessed some sort of 'violence' from Alphonse. The little boy had his mouth wide open and his eyes were shinning bright.

"**Al? WHAT THE HELL? LET ME GO!**" She said while struggling trying to get out.

"No gonna happen, sorry." He said while smiling. He was at the greatest of ease.

"I promise I won't hit him! I want to see it happening, okay?"

"You promise? You know a promise can't be broken!"

"I know, I know. I promise for sure!"

"Alright.." He let go of her and she puts her wrench in the pocket of her apron. "I'm just gonna get my wittle pinshesh sho she doesn't get wonewy." (She's doing a baby voice btw, I didn't just have a stroke)

So the family all headed outside. Even though it was 6 p.m, it was still a very hot sunny day. Winry and the kids stayed at the shade the house was creating, while Ed and Al were a safe distance away. It was about to go down, and Ed had his mind set to win. Al was still nervous, but he wasn't gonna lose just because his brother's family was watching.

"You ready little bro? Ready to get your head stomp on the ground?" Ed said with a Sly look on his face.

"How about no?" Al said sarcasticly.

"Very funny little brother.. Ok. You ready?"

Al just nodded, he was now in the zone. No stopping him from winning.

"Alright! 3! 2! 1!" And when he yelled out "**GO!**" he ran towards Al as fast as he could going in with a dozen punches.  
Al doged or blocked all of them, and when he caught the opportunity he went for it, and attacked Edward with his power. But not all of it because he didn't want to completely obliterate his brother.  
Winry was holding the little girl, and this time she was actually paying attention to the fight. She's used to seeing that 'fired up' look on Ed's eyes, but Al? That was a different story. For Winry, Al is a sweetheart who would never hurt a fly. Like litteraly, he doesn't even hurts a fly, he catches it and sets it free outside. He is still the boy who is 'too short for her too marry'. The boy who once fell in the mud and cried like a baby on the way home. The boy that loves to wear rain boots even when it's sunny outside. His innocence was gone in that fight. While on the other hand, her son was amazed at his dad's AND his uncle's moves. He was excited, and he just couldn't hide it. His eyes were shinning brighter that a diamond, he had his hands clasped in front of his face, his mouth with a HUGE open smile, and he was blushing bright pink.

The boys were dodging every punch each threw, until Ed was able to get a solid punch in Al's stomach.

"Yes!" He whispered to himself, while continuing to punch Al (Even though Al was now blocking all of his attacks.)

"You are gonna make me throw-up Winry's pie!" Alphonse was on his A-Game now.

They got separated for an instant and stared at each other's eyes. Ed then ran towards Alphonse jumping and going for a kick. Alphonse had a flashback of when he used to do that to his master, and she always did 'the trick' where she would make you spin in the air. Al tried that out and it worked! Edward fell flat on the ground.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**" The excitement from the little boy was enough to make Al smile again. As he ran towards his winning uncle "**UNCLE AL! YOU'RE THE BEST!**" He jumped into Al's arms.

Al grabbed his nephew close and looked down at Edward. "Whose face was going to be stomp on the ground?"

Edward getting up and looking at Al. "No fair! That was not even your move! YOU COPIED THAT!"

"There are no rules! And you are the one who cheated! Also the one who said 'A win is a win'." He said while smiling now with his eyes closed.

"I hate you.." He said low enough so that Al couldn't hear him.

"**WOW! CONGRATS AL!** I guess?" Win said sightly confused.

"A- A- AL!" Said the little girl giggling after. _(They are japanese, so she probably said 'Aru', but you get the point!)_

Al squeled of excitement. "**SO MANY WINS IN A DAY! THERE WAS APPLE PIE! THERE WAS THE FIGHT! THERE WAS THE BABY'S WORDS! THERE IS WIN-RY! Get it? Win-ryyyy? AHAHAHAH!**" Al was happy and laughing.

Both Ed and Winry facepalmed at his 'Win-ry' joke, but he didn't care, he was happy.

After the fight everyone headed inside. Winry was looking after her little girl and also looking at Ed and their kid play around with some toys, while Al was taking a shower.

"Hey Ed.." Winry started with a worried look on her eyes.

"Hmmm?" He said while still paying attention of his little boy.

"Don't Al seem.. Different?"

"What do you mean Win?" Now looking at her.

"I don't know, he seems more... Mature."

Ed giggled. "Mature? Honey! He's an adult! Of course he's mature!"

"You're an adult and you are still a brat." She said without even thinking or any hesitation.

"**WHAT'CHU TALKING M'BOUT GIRL?!**"

"Shut up... Maybe I'm just crazy."

They then heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ed said while looking at Winry.

"Well, I don't know! I'm not psichic! **GO LOOK!**"

"Fine, fine, just don't kill me **GOSH!**"

Ed opened the door to see that it was...

_**~~Uuuuuh! You won't find that out until the next chapter! And thank you all so much for the love! I thought no one was going to see this!~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ed opened the door to see that it was... Fuhrer President Roy Mustang and his crew! He immediatly closed the door on his face.

"Who was it Ed?" Asked Winry

"He got the wrong number..." He said looking away from her and walking back to his kid.

"Wrong number? The door is not a phone jackass! **WHY ARE YOU LYING! WHO WAS IT ED?!**" Grabbing her wrench from her pocket.

"Wait, no! It was Colonel McDouche Horse! Jeez.." He said while shaking his hands in front of his face in fear.

"WHAT!" She ran towards the door and opened it. She was holding her little girl. "I'm so so so so sorry Col- Fuhrer Mustang. Ed is just being a dumb-ass..."

"No need to worry, it's our fault, we got her too early, I just needed a break." He said while getting inside the house.

"From what? Calling random girls and ignoring the paperwork?" Said Riza Hawkeye, the Fuhrer's assistant.

"Miss Hawkeye! Get inside! And you all too!" She said while hugging Hawkeye and everyone else.

"Ah, Winry. She is so cute! May I hold her?" She said looking at Win's kid and giving the baby her finger, so that she would grab it.

"Yeah! Of course!" As Winry handed over her child to Hawkeye.

"Nice to see you again Fullmetal." Roy said as he looked down on Edward that was 'playing' with his son. The little boy (Not Ed) was no longer interested in toys, he wanted to know who were the people in the blue suits in his house.

"Don't call me that Colonel Bastard." Ed said while not looking at Roy.

"Watch your language, you have kids now..." He said with a serious face, which then turned into to a smiling face. "And also it's nice to see you finally mess with people your size, isn't that right little boy?" He said as he patted Ed's kid's head with his hand.

"**THAT'S IT! OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!**" He said while pushing Roy towards the door. "**YOU CAN ALL STAY BUT THIS BASTARD IS NOT WELCO-**" He was interrupted with a wrench to the head.  
Ed was now laying on the ground almost dead.

"Sorry for that again Mr. Mustang. Would you like some pie? I made some more earlier... You know, with Alphonse here one pie is not enough.. He he he..." She said holding Mustang's hand, ending with a nervous laugh.

"Alphonse is here? I haven't seen him in what? 4 years?" He said looking around to see if he could find him. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs taking a shower." She said while looking up. "He's actually taking WAY to long.. What is he doing?"

Truth is, upstairs Alphonse was already done, but he was too afraid to go down, because he forgot his suitcase downstairs, where are all of his clothes, and the clothes he wore on the way there were completely filthy and smelling awful. He was only wearing a towell around his waist and nothing else.

"Why won't they go to the kitchen or something? C'mon Alphonse **THINK!**" He was talking to himself behind the door of the bathroom. "Ok, you know what? I'm just gonna go downstairs.." He breathed in and out and exited the bathroom.

They heard the bathroom door open, because Ed was suppose to oil it, and he forgot like he always does.. They heard the creeks from the stairs as Alphonse walked down. He had no idea that it wasn't only Ed and Winry there. The whole Mustang team was there.

"Oh! Speaking of the devil!" As Winry heard the creeks of the stairs.

"**ALPHONSE!** It's been so long!" Mustang yelled out even before seeing Al.

Al kept going and they saw them in the skimpy towell that only covered his privates, compeletely wet and glistening. His body was muscly. Apparently Mei and him would practice almost everyday fighting as well as Alkhastry. Everyone's mouth was wide open as soon as they saw him. Even Havoc's ciggarette fell out of his mouth. Ed was still on the ground just staring at his little brother.

Al blushing completely red gave a nervous laugh. "He he he... I- uuuh.. **I- I- I- I FORGOT MY CLOTHES DOWNSTAIRS!**" he said from the middle of the stairs. He was so embarassed he just wanted to dig a hole on the ground and stay there forever.

"Wow... So that's who was inside the Armor." Havoc was the first one to break the silence of the downstairs group, he said that has he picked up is cigarette from the floor. It was the first time Havoc was looking at 'Human Alphonse', since he was not present in the Promised day, or on the 2 visits Al did to Central after getting his body back. "It should've been the other way round, to be honest you (while pointing at Al) are more appealing to the eye... Unlike that brat."

"**HEY! YOU ARE YOU CALLING BRAT!**" He said while getting up, with his fist in front of his face, wanting to punch Jean square in the face.

Al looked like stone, he couldn't move he was so embarassed. "C- C- Can I get my suitcase please?"

Everybody shook their face to see if they were dreaming it. And to be honest both Winry and Hawkeye were slightly blushing while staring at Alphonse.  
Falman grabbed the bag, passed it to Breda, and then he gave it to Alphonse who then ran upstairs as fast as he could.  
Everyone was quiet for a minute there. Ed was threatning Havoc. The little girl was being held by Hawkeye still, and Fuery was tickling the little boy.

"So is pie still an offer?" Breda began while licking his licking and patting his belly.

"Uh- Uh- Y- Yeah sure! Let's go to the kitchen." She said as she guided everyone to the kitchen.

They all walked towards the kitchen, and took their seats. There were not enough seats for everyone so Winry, Riza and Falman stood up. The seats were being taken by Mustang, Fuery, Breda, Havoc, Edward and Edward's kid. Riza was still holding the little girl, who was playing with Hawkeye's necklace.

"She's so cute!" Falman said and then taking a big bite of the pie. "Apreciate these years, then they grow up to run around the house and ask you for ponies... I speak from experience.. Soon there is going to be another problem..." He knew what he was talking about because he has 2 kids of his own (Soon to be 3). An 8 year-old boy, a 6 year-old girl and one in the womb (Still don't know the gender).

"Wait Vato! You're gonna have another kid? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Breda said after finishing his 3rd slice.

"I've told you guys so many times! I even showed you pictures of the x-ray!" He said while looking slightly annoyed.

"Did he?" Breda said while looking back at everyone else. They all nodded suporting Falman's argument. "Oh, sorry dude, but that cool!"

"Congrats Tall McGee.." Ed said while sitting sideways on his seat.

Mustang slapped Edward in the back. "C'MON! A little bit more enthusiasm! Don't envy his height, you'll grow up eventualy! Puberty will hit you any time!" He said finishing it with a laugh.

Ed's eyes went bright red, but he tried to contain himself. If he killed the Fuhrer he would be sent to jail for eternity. Deep in his brain he thought it would be worth it... Killing that bastard has always been a dream of Ed. He breathed in and out to contain his anger.

The girl was effortly trying to remove Hawkeye's necklace without her even noticing. And after a few minutes of struggle she successfully did it. The beeds of the necklace went all over the place, so now everyone's job was getting them back. Fuery and Ed's kid were under the table fetching for them. Edward was looking under the balcony and fridge. Falman and Havoc were lifting said balcony and fridge. Breda was grabbing them from the floor. While Mustang was just sitting on his chair looking around.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Riza! She never did something like that to me!" She said looking worried while placing her hand on Hawkeye's shoulder. She then noticed a mark on her neck. "What happened to your neck?"

She looked straight at Mustang, who also stared at her back. "Uh- Nothing, just some scars for Ishval.."

"Ishval uh.. That sure affected a lot of people.." She said while looking down."

"I think we got them all.." Havoc said scratching the back of his head.

"You should we fix it though?" Breda said while getting up from the floor.

Mustang patted, again, Edward's back. "This guy here!" You could see the hatred in Edward's eye for miles. "C'mon FullMetal, show us your magic."

"I'm not FullMetal and I can't **DO ALCHEMY ANYMORE!**" It looked like Edward was in flames.

Everyone was slightly scared except for Win who was already used to it and Mustang who then added. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, HalfMetal Alchemist. Does that apply better for you now?"

Ed started mumbling to himself cursewords because he couldn't take it no more.

"Ed stop, and we can ask Al to fix it.." Winry said calmly.

"Yeah, where is Al? Does he really take that long to get ready?" Ed said while looking at the ceiling, immediatly calming down.

"That hair doesn't do itself, amiright?" Said Breda putting his hand up for an high-five. Falman and Havoc happily high-fived him back.

Winry looked out of the kitchen door and saw Alphonse looking around. "Al, we are in the kitchen!" Waving.

"Oh! Hi, I was looking for you guys!" He said spotting her head coming out of the door.

"C'mere! You gotta fix something!" She said while pointing inside of the kitchen.

"Oh- Okay." As he scurried towards the kitchen.

"Alphonse! I haven't seen you in forever! Except that one time that you were almost naked, but let's erase that from our minds, shall we?" Roy said while getting up from the chair.

"Yes please Mr. Mustang!" Going for a solid handshake and a tight hug.

_~~Le slightly embarassed Alphonse greets everyone~~_

"It's nice to see you man. As a human this time." Havoc says handshaking Alphonse.

"It's nice to actually smell the cigarette scent in your clothes even though I hate it." He said while smiling. Making Havoc feel self-conscious about himself.

"Hey, is Major Armstrong not coming?" Al said looking back at Mustang.

"He's dealing with some things in Central but he'll be here on the birthday party though.." Mustang responded.

"For as much as I hate to say it I do, in fact, miss that big guy.." Ed said crossing his arms and sitting back on his seat.

"He'd be happy to hear that. That's for sure." Fuery said while giggling.

"I miss him too, he was the first person, besides brother, Winry and Granny, to treat me like a kid after I got that body.." Al said while placing his hand in his own chest (_In front of the heart)._

"If you weren't a huge suit of armor with red eyes I would've treated you like a kid also!" Havoc said while laughing.

They all laughed, except for Al who just squinted his eyes and looked at Havoc.

"Look at the time! We gotta find a place to stay for these next days." Mustang said while looking at the clock in the wall above the dinner table.

"Wait didn't I have to fix something?" Al said taking a step foward.

"Oh yeah, my necklace.. It's on the dinner table there." Riza said while pointing at the broken necklace with all it's pieces.

Alphonse cracked his knuckles and flash! The necklace was fixed.

"Thank you very much Alphonse!" She said giving the kid to Breda and grabbing the necklace. "Normally I don't care for jewellery but this was passed down my family for generations.. So I have to keep with tradition. Those are the orders."

"Orders?" Alphonse said tilting his head.

"Uh- Yes."

"Okay, we are gonna go and we'll visit you in 5 days, right?" Roy said as he slowly backed away from the kitchen.

"Yes!" Winry said. "Don't forget to bring a present!" She said while laughing. "Just kidding! But seriously.."

"Yes Mam'!" Fuery said.

"Mam'? I'M ONLY 23!" She said while looking angry.

"Uh- Uh- What I mean is that you look so womanly like, and you have two kids, makes you radiant and shine. A beautiful young lady stands before me!" Fuery said looking nervous and trying to get away.

"Oh.." She said calming down. "I see.. Thank you!"

"Wow, what a great escape.." Roy thought. "He nailed it, damn" was what went through Ed's mind. "The king of getting away." Havoc thought. Breda and Falman looked impressed at the rookie.

"Okay guys time to go!" Mustang said as everyone walked off the kitchen. Breda gave the baby back to Winry. Falman patted Ed's kid in the head. "See ya in a few days kiddo." Roy then did the same to Edward. Except instead of smiling like his kid did, he just mumbled curses to Mustang.

"Bye guys, see you all later!" Alphonse said as he waved goodbye.

Silence was back at the house as they all just stood akwardly close to the door.

"Daddy, who is Colonel Bastard?" The little boy pulling his dad's trousers slightly and tilting his head. Winry looked back with fire in her eyes.

"OH-" Alphonse didn't even get a chance to react. Ed had just got headshotted right inbetween the eyes. "Well.. That must've hurt.." Al said moving his shoulders up and down once.

Winry put the little girl down on the floor. "I'm going to clean the kitchen now!" Still with eyes burning fire and walking towards the said kitchen.

"I'll help you out this time!" Al said as he ran behind Win.

In the living room there was a baby girl who had no idea what was going on, a curious little boy and an unconscious Edward laying on the ground.

In the kitchen, Winry was washing the dishes and Al was cleaning the table. He looked up at the clock. "Oh, it's almost 8 o'clock now..."

Winry looked back rapidly. "WHAT?! Shoot, I forgot to go to the store! Hopefully it's still open! Al come with me!" She said as she took her apron of and grabbed some money out of her bag.

"Uhh- Okay!"

_**~~I didn't know how to end this chapter.. And I didn't want to make it that much longer, soo... Yeah.. Thanks for all the love! I'm so excited right now, I thought no one was going to see this! Also 4 chapters are one day! And it's not over yet! Hopefully next chapter! In one day he has come from Xing to Amestris, has arrived in Resembool, has eaten apple pie, has visited his parents grave, has studied, has fought with Ed, has taken a long-ass shower, and even more time to dress up (Alphonse you vain little bitch) and now he's going shopping, then eat, do something (I honestly don't even know yet..) and THEN sleep. Alright, bye!~~**_


End file.
